Advantages
by Jazz-istca.aka.England
Summary: Kululu invents a love ray gun, but he doesn't use it for his own personal gain..or does he. read and find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog (but it's so on my birthday list.)

Story: Advantages

Summary: We all know Kululu only does things for his own benefit, so what does he have to gain with this new love ray he invented.

Pairings: Tamama/ Keroro and Kululu/ Angol Moa

_Writing like this= the darn narrator getting in the way of MY story._

**Writing like this= my answers to the darn annoying narrator**

* * *

><p>Tamama proudly marched around the base. "On patrol! I'm on patrol! I love patrolling!" he chanted as he continued his schedule patrol. Only it was cut short by-<p>

_Wait? Really? The A.r.m.p.i.t platoon is organized enough to have a schedule?_

** Yes, mostly because if they did not have such a schedule Keroro would have no time to … er… put together models. **

_Makes sense, continue._

Anyway, as I was saying, Tamama's patrol was cut short by Kululu calling him over the intercom.

_ Intercom? What is this a department store? _

** Ah… No, but the intercom was installed so Keroro didn't have to use the phone… He's lazy like that. **

_ …_

ANYWAY, Kululu called Tamama into the control center of his head (you know the BIG Kululu head... no the other one! YES that one perfect.) Tamama skipped into Kululu's control center and-

_ You make it sound wrong!_

**Who's telling the story here?**

_ You. _

Back to the ACTUALL story, Tamama shyly stepped in the control center.

"What's up, crazy eyes? I was, like, so totally awesomely doing the most fantastic patrol in the history of partrols." Tamama pouted.

"Kukuku… Okay, go back to your silly patrol I won't show you my new love ray." Kululu eyed the young tadpole throw his twisted glasses-

_Ha! I so see what you did there. It was a very good play on words. _

**Thank you, but I'm trying to tell a story here… **

_Yes, of course. Continue._

Like I was saying, Kululu used the word "love ray", and Tamama immediately thought about the sergeant.

"Love ray?" Tamama questioned innocently, while thinking 'with this ray gun I can finally make my beloved sergeant fall in love with ME and not that she-devil!'

Kululu nodded, "kukuku… yes. Just point, shout, and BANG you have love." Kululu reached into a small silver box, and pulled out a pink gun that's handle was in the shape of a heart.

Tamama was so excited he almost forgot who he was dealing with. Kululu never did anything unless it brought him either personal or amusement gain from it. "What's the catch?" Tamama asked nervously 'I want that gun so bad!'

Kululu looked down at the gun and gave a small smirk, "nothing" he replied.

Tamama was stunned.

Kululu held out the gun for him to take.

Tamama took it.

The-

_THAT CAN"T BE IT! YOU CAN NOT END IT THERE! HOW DOES IT REALLY END?_

**Um… Okay, Tamama (besides with his impact) has really bad aim. Instead he hit Momoka, but not even a ray gun could break her crazy- I mean make her love someone other than Fuyuki. **

_Okay. So why did Kululu just give up the ray gun?_

**You interrupted my explanation of what happens next. **

What I was saying before rudely interrupted? Oh yes, then later that day (when he knew no one else was in the base) Kululu called Angol Moa to his head over the intercom.

_It still sounds wrong…_

**Hush!**

Angol Moa came rushing in. "Is there something here I can get for uncle?" she asked sweetly enough, but a patch of envy stabbed Kululu's heart.

"So I see he hasn't been shot?" Kululu said with a bit more hostility then is normal dry humor tone.

"Shot? Uncle? Who?" Angol Moa was franticly running around the control room.

"No one… apparently." Kululu said (well he whispered the last part).

"Oh." Angol Moa was satisfied with his answer, and turned towards the door. "If that's it I'll be going I want to stop at the new planetary museum and crush them."

Kululu sat there silent for a minute, then called to her, "Moa!"

Angol Moa turned only a few feet from the door, "Yes?"

Kululu gave a genuine smile, "you know those planets are just models right?"

Angol Moa nodded, "Uncle says it is fine, but if I get caught not to tell them it was his fault". She smiled innocently and met his gaze with those eyes, the ones that would melt away the harshest winter.

Kululu leaned back in his chair, "… KUKUKUKU!"

_How beautiful!_

**Let's hope the readers think so. **


End file.
